Forgetting Yesterday
by Lilith Draconis
Summary: The strangest things can happen between people who hate each other...WARNING! THIS STORY BRINGS THE CHARACTERS ENTIRELY OOC IN SOME PARTS. IF THIS IS NOT THE KING OF THING YOU LIKE, DO NOT, I REPEAT, DO NOT READ THIS STORY.
1. Letters And Memories

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing except the plot and the characters that are unfamiliar.  
  
**_The greatest thing, you'll ever learn, is just to love, and be loved in return. -Moulin Rouge_  
  
I will update as soon as I can. Life right now is really hectic. I promise, by the time my summer is over, you will have three more chapters (possibly) I love you all and thank you for reading. Please! Somebody yell at me to get my fat, lazy butt in gear and get working on posting the next, I dunno, five chapters (yes, they are written up until chapter 7) Now, enough rambling on, time for the story....  
-Lily**

**Chapter One  
  
Letters and Memories**

Draco Malfoy had been awake for an hour already, waiting, because he knew that today would be the day that he'd hear from Hogwarts for the last time. This year would be the last he'd spend in the castle with Weasley, Potter, and Granger. Oh, how he loathed and wished he could be rid of them at long last. Besides the 'Golden Trio' there was only one thing he hated at Hogwarts, Pansy Parkinson. At the very thought of her, he shuddered. She was by far the world's biggest bitch, slut, whore, and **SKANK.** Not to mention the fact that she was extremely easy and wanted every boy that walked in her path.  
  
Just as he was about to get up from the table to take a shower when an owl swooped in and dropped his letter from Hogwarts right in front of him. He tore it open and read: 

_Dear Mr. Malfoy,  
I am pleased to inform you that you have been chosen as head boy this year. You will be moved out of the Slytherin common room to share a common room with our new head girl. You shall each have separate bedrooms but will be sharing a bathroom. We would like you to be at platform nine and three quarters at nine o'clock in the morning on September first to receive your instructions and to greet the head girl.  
  
Yours Sincerely,  
Albus Percival Woulfric Brian Dumbledore_

"I knew it!" he yelled excitedly waking up his mother, Narcissa Malfoy. She was the only other person in the house as Draco's father, Lucious, had been killed by an auror while he was trying to escape Azkaban to rejoin the dark lord and the rest of his supporters. Draco had been ecstatic when he'd heard the news. You could tell even though he tried to hide it, that on the inside, he was jumping with joy, still.  
  
"Knew what?" asked Narcissa, walking wearily into the kitchen.  
  
"That I'd be head boy!"  
  
"That's wonderful, Draco. Later today, I'll take you into Diagon Alley to get you things for the new school year. I have a meeting to attend to in The Leaky Cauldron, anyway"  
  
"Whom with, mum?" asked Draco, curiously.  
  
"Never you mind," snapped Narcissa, standing up to head back to her room, "Now, go get dressed, and then, we'll head out."  
  
_'I seriously do wonder what that's all about and who she's meeting with,'_ thought Draco, _'Ah, well, she'll end up telling me everything tomorrow anyway.'_  
  
With that, he went upstairs to prepare for a long day in Diagon Alley. 

** Hermione  
  
Flashback**

**_"What the hell do you mean you aren't my parents?" asked Hermione, staring, wide-eyed, at the two people sitting on the couch right in front of her.  
  
"Just what we said, you were adopted. Your birth parents asked us to tell you right before your seventh year at Hogwarts," replied Mrs. Granger, calmly.  
  
"You mean to tell me that I am a pureblood witch and you knew about it all along?"  
  
"Yes, Hermione. You are a Prewett," said Mr. Granger.  
  
"B-but that would mean I'm related to the Weasley family. There is simply no explanation for me being related to Ron."  
  
"Well, no, there really isn't," said Mrs. Granger standing up, "Hermione, dear, you know we want what's best for you at this point in time. We contacted your birth parents and they are waiting in the kitchen so that they can take you with them for the remainder of the summer. We love you very much, just remember to write to us."  
Tears were continuously pouring out of her 'mothers' eyes as Hermione's real parents walked into the living room.  
  
"I love you too," said Hermione, on the verge of tears, "Goodbye."  
She stepped into the emerald green fire saying, "The Prewett Manor!" and disappeared in a whirl of colour. She hadn't seen the people who had raised her since that time._  
**

**End Flashback**

Hermione now sat in the back of a carriage disguised as a car with her real parents, clutching her letter that said: 

_Dear Miss Prewett,  
I am pleased to inform you that you have been chosen as head girl this year. You will be moved out of the Gryfindor common room to share a common room with our new head girl. You shall each have separate bedrooms but will be sharing a bathroom. We would like you to be at platform nine and three quarters at nine o'clock in the morning on September first to receive your instructions and to greet the head boy.  
  
Yours Sincerely,  
Albus Percival Woulfric Brian Dumbledore_

At this moment, her life seemed unreal. She now knew that she was a Prewett, a pureblood. This summer had wrought many changes in her, not only emotionally, but physically, too. She was no longer the short, ugly, frizzy-haired, know-it-all, she was now 5'7", straight brown and black streaked hair that looked like mocha, and her natural beauty finally started standing out. She had developed quite a bit and now had curves in all the right places.  
  
"So, mum, why are you coming to Diagon Alley with me?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Because, Hermione," replied her mother, Anne Prewett, "I have a meeting with an old friend in The Leaky Cauldron."  
  
"Err, right mum," said Hermione, stepping out of the carriage and onto the curb next to an old, dirty building that everyone else on the street seemed to ignore. She walked straight into The Leaky Cauldron, not noticing the blonde-haired man that was holding the door open and then walked in after her. 

A/N I am sorry about short chapters, when I wrote it on paper, it was 5 pages long. I hope you like chapter one. Please read and review. 

_PEACE OUT_


	2. Of Truth And Ice Cream

DisclaimerI own nothing that has to do with Harry Potter. i only own the plot. Actually, I might not even own that, but anyway...

* * *

**OF TRUTH AND ICE-CREAM**  
  
_'Diagon Alley,'_ Hermione thought, _'Merlin, it's good to be back here.'_ She was standing outside of Flourish and Blotts holding two bags of things that she had just bought to start the new school year. Looking around, she spotted Ginny Weasley talking to Luna Lovegood. She was so glad that Ginny and Luna were there as they were two of her best friends and she had so much to tell them both.  
  
"Ginny!" she called. Ginny didn't seem to hear and just kept chatting animatedly with Luna. She ran over to their table at Florean Fortescue's Ice-cream parlour. "Ginevera and Luna! I have so much to tell you both!"  
  
"Really?" asked Ginny, standing up and embracing Hermione in a hug, "The three of us have so much to talk about. Hey, 'Mione, have you heard about Angenica Prewett finally coming in contact with her daughter?" she asked, pointing at the front page of **_Witch Weekly Magazine._**

"Er, actually, that's one of the things I wanted to talk to you about," Hermione said nervously as she sat down at the table.  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Luna, dreamy expression still on her face.  
  
"What I mean," Hermione said slowly, "Is that um, well, let's just say, you know her fairly well."  
  
"Huh?" said Ginny looking confused and skeptical, "We know her?"  
  
"As I said, you know her fairly well," replied Hermione, not seeing the handsome, young, blonde man that sat down at the table next to theirs.  
  
"Hermione Jane Granger, what the bloody hell do you mean by that?" exclaimed Ginny, her ears going crimson at the tips, like they always did when she was angry or frustrated.  
  
"What I mean is-and you'd better not tell Ron or Harry this-I mean that I'm, well, I'm not the same Hermione that I thought I was. Ginny, Luna, I'm not Hermione Granger. Hell, I'm not even a muggleborn. I am Hermione Jane P-Prewett, and I am a pureblood!" Hermione yelled out loud, not caring, or noticing who was watching. Ginny, Luna, and the blonde man at the next table were all staring, wide-eyed, at Hermione and were all confused as all hell by the declaration that she had just made.  
  
_**DRACO'S POV  
**'Holy hell! Granger-I mean, Hermione-is a pureblood? Not only that, but she's a prewett! Merlin, I've never had a weirder day. Bloody fucking hell, nobody is ever gonna believe me about this one!'_ I was thinking as I watched Hermione intently as she got up and headed toward the Leakey Coulderon. _"Well, it explains a lot, like the fact that she's always done well in lessons. Better than me, actually. She's brilliant! The smartest girl in school, most beautiful to-wait, why the hell am I thinking this?"  
_  
I shook my head to rid myself of these highly disturbing thoughts, gathered my parceles, and headed for the Leakey Coulderon to meet my mother.

* * *

"Narcissa, my dear, it is so good to see you again," said Angenica Prewett, standing up to greet her oldest-and dearest-friend from school. Even though they were in seperate houses-Narcissa in Slytherin and Angenica in Gryfindor-the two, plus Lily Evans, had remained close, almost inseperable.  
  
"Angenica, it's been too long. About 18 years since we've seen each other, right? Last time I saw you was Draco's birth, wasn't it?" Narcissa said pulling Angenica into a short, tight embrace. "We haven't truly spoken since then. So, I hear you have reconnected with your daughter. She's nearly 17 now, is that correct?"  
  
"Yes, I have. Daniel **(A/Nin this story, that is Hermione's "real" father)** and I decided that until her final year at Hogwarts-which she is now entering-she should live with muggles and learn their customs. Actually, the muggles that raised her were Lily's best non-magical friends. I met with them just before I gave birth and they willingly adopted her."  
  
"That's wonderful! Oh, I must be going. I have to host the dreadful Malfoy family and Black family reunion this year," replied Narcissa as she got up, and, seeing Draco at the bar with his bags, she added, "Draco, darling, it's time to go. We have to set up for that horrific reunion."  
  
Angenica hugged Narcissa once more, and, with a swish of her cloak, Narcissa had led Draco outside and disappeared into a highly decorated carriage.

* * *

**A/NHere you go. Chapter two. you'll have to wait a while before you get anymore. Yes, upto chapter 7 is written, but I have to type it all up and that takes forever and a day. Happy Reading!**

**PEACE OUT**


	3. Like A Raven

**Like A Raven**

'_Just being here is intoxicating,'_ thought Hermione as she was pulling on her black and silver boots that laced all of the way up to her knees. _'I am not wasting my last night in New York. I'm gonna turn some heads at that dance club tonight.'_

Since she had found out that she was a pureblood, Hermione had completely changed, in both the attitude and looks departments. She had gone from being Miss Preppy Priss to being a punked-out goth. She threw away most of her clothes **(all except her Hogwarts uniform)** and went out and bought a crap-load of black, blood-red, navy blue, silver and gold clothes that showed off the figure she'd always hidden behind those baggy shirts, pants and skirts. She'd also gone out and bought some jewelry. Her favorites were black leather chokers, one with a heart on it (the heart changed colors depending on who was thinking about her) and another with an electric green guitar pick on it.** (A/NYes, Hermione plays guitar. Electric guitar, mind you.)** Hermione had also gone to Chelsea, the magical part of New York **(A/N Yeah, I know there isn't one, I'm just using this part for shits and giggles)** and had it magically dyed as black as a raven's wing. She could change it back to the traditional mocha by muttering the counter-charm.

"The guys aren't ever gonna recognise me," Hermione said to herself as she gazed at her reflection in the mirror. She was wearing her boots, deep blood-red fishnet stockings, a black skirt that only reached the middle of her thigh and a black corset-like top laced with silver ribbon and that showed a fair amount of pale skin. Her hair was pulled back into an elegant French-twist at the nape of her neck.

She smiled and disapparated **(A/N Yes, she is only 16. They can't track British wizards/witches when they are in America) **into the ally behind 'Hidden Magic,' the only 'magical person(s) only' club in all of New York.

* * *

Draco Malfoy was sitting at the bar watching the dance floor and drinking a 'deadly dragon' when she walked in. She looked stunning in her black outfit once again. She had been there every night this week, but he still hadn't asked her name, let alone asked her to dance. 

'_That's it. I will do it tonight. I will talk to her and dance with her,'_ he thought to himself. Draco slid off his seat and headed slowly towards her...

* * *

**Hermione's POV**

He was walking towards me just as the song switched to one of my favourites; a muggle song entitled 'Two Beds and a Coffee Machine.'

"Miss," he said gently, "Will you dance with me?"

"Yes," I replied with a slight grin on my face. He smiled back and put his hands on my waist while I wrapped my arms around his neck. The very second I did this, the music faded and the faces of all others in the room turned into a blur of colour. It felt like we were the only two on the planet.

**End POV**

As soon as the song ended, the two released each other and smiled at one another.

"Err, I'm Drake," he said shaking the hair out of his eyes. "What's your name?"

"Oh, yeah, you can call me Mya," she replied.

'_Holy crap!'_ she thought, _'I feel so connected with this guy. It's like we know, knew or possibly loved each other before. That's impossible though. I've never seen him before in my life. I don't recall ever loving any one either.' _Little did she know, 'Drake' was thinking the exact same thing.

"So, err, Drake, are you still in school?" Mya asked, to break the eerie silence that had settled in between them.

"Yeah, this is my last year. I'm leaving tomorrow because we start on September first," replied Drake, watching Mya as she shook the twist out of her hair.

"Merlin! What a coincidence, I'm also leaving tomorrow to start school on the first!" Mya exclaimed, looking at her watch. To her amazement, it was already 3 o'clock in the morning. "I had better get going. It's late."

Before Drake could say anything else, Mya had disapparated. _'Damnit! Now I'll probably never see her again,'_ thought Draco. Little did he know, he was very wrong indeed...

* * *

**A/N Well, there you go. that's three chapters up, about ten or eleven more to go...**


	4. Coffee And Carriages

**Chapter Four**

**Coffee and Carriages

* * *

**

Today was Tuesday September first, 1997. Hermione was already awake, dressed and ready to head to King's Cross Station. Today was extremely gloomy and cloudy. There was a definite possibility of rain.

'_I can't believe that this will be my last year at Hogwarts,'' _Hermione thought, glancing at her watch. It was a quarter to eight so she had over an hour to get to the station. She decided to leave right there and then so she could stop for some coffee on the way. Her hair was back to its usual mocha-colour. For the first time in about a month, she had left her hair slightly wavy, not the usual massive bush of curls that occupied her scalp, but small waves that gently fell below her shoulders. Today, she was wearing a gorgeous blood red, silver and black dress from the Victorian Era. It made her look like a pop-culture vampire from the modern day television show Buffy the Vampire Slayer.

She walked out of her house with her trunk towards the carriage that was disguised as a car.

* * *

**The Malfoy Manor**

Draco was sitting in the dining room eating breakfast with Narcissa, waiting to apparate over to King's Cross Station. He had never bothered to figure out who the head girl was. At this point in time, he was more confused by girls than he'd ever been in his life. First, Granger turned out to be a pureblood, then, there was that girl at the dance club. _'I probably won't ever see her again, so it doesn't matter. Although, I really wish I had gotten her real name. I might have been able to write to her.'_

"I'm finished, Mum. I'm going to leave. I'll write to you tomorrow, I promise," Draco said as he stood up, gave Narcissa a peck on the cheek and left the room to finish gathering his things so he'd be able to leave.

"I have a feeling that this will be a very interesting year," he said to himself ten minutes later. With a small **pop**, he disapparated to the alleyway beside a small coffee shop near the station.

* * *

**A Small Coffee Shop**

Hermione sat at a coffee shop near King's Cross, drinking a mint expresso and snacking on canoli. She glanced at her watch and saw that it was 8:15. There were still 45 minutes until she needed to be at the station. As soon as she had looked up, she noticed that a boy with longish blonde hair had appeared at the door. He had a few things with him- a trunk, a school bag and something that looked suspiciously like and owl cage. He looked like he was a Hogwarts student, even though she couldn't place him. He saw that there were no empty tables, but decided to sit with Hermione. As she had Crookshanks with her, it wasn't hard for him to tell that she went to Hogwarts as well.

He walked over to Hermione, said, "Hello, would you mind if I sat down?" and when there was no reply, sat down. He looked her up and down and thought to himself, _'I know this girl, but I can't put name and face together.' _

"So, what's up?" Hermione asked, so as to break the ice.

"Uh, not much. I hope you don't mind me sitting here. Everywhere else was full and you look like you attend that same school as I do," he responded, gazing straight into her hazel eyes.

"I don't mind at all. You know, it is likely that we go to the same school, I could kind of tell because I'm pretty sure that's an owl that you've got there." She paused there for a moment before adding, "But, I have to leave earlier so I can be at the platform at nine. I'll give you a ride if you'd like."

"Yeah, that'd be great. I always go early anyway."

"Good, we have about 20 minutes until we should leave. We'll take my carria- err, car- to the station and we can hang out."

"Why don't we just leave now?" Draco asked and got up.

"I don't see why we shouldn't. C'mon, let's go." She too stood up and grabbed her things. She escorted him out to carriage for the ride to the station.

* * *

**Finally! Chapter four is complete at last. Thank you for being so patient with me. I love you all! Please Review!**

**Much love and gratitude,**

**Lillith Draconis**

**P.S. Sorry about how short the chapter is. I promise, the next chapter will be much longer. The more reviews I get, the better the story will be.**

**::PEACE OUT::**


	5. Enemies Make the Best Lovers

**Disclaimer **(I know, first one in a while) I own nothing even slightly related to Harry potter, in fact, I only own part of the plot, the rest, I got from a crapload of other fanfics I read. I love you all, please REVIEW!!!! and Happy Reading.

PEACE!

**Enemies Make the Best Lovers**

The ride to the train station was uneventful, besides the fact that Hermione found out who the blonde "stranger" was. That was quite awkward, considering the fact the he was Draco Malfoy, her worst enemy. When he asked for her name, she just said, "Oh, I'm sure that you'll find out on the train."

When they got to the station, they loaded their trunks on to trolleys and pushed them through the barrier to platform 9 ¾. Both Hermione and Draco got on to the train and headed towards the front of the train where the Prefect and Head Boy/Girl compartments were situated. Draco stopped at the restroom while Hermione kept walking and stopped only when she arrived at the heads compartment. As she was on the train, she was finally allowed to use magic to put her things on the luggage rack. **(Yes, she used magic earlier in the story, but to understand how and why she could do that, you need to read HARMLESS? Also, her birthday is on September 19. She was in America) **After that was done, she sat down to wait for the head boy and the person who was supposed to give them their instructions.

There was a pair of bright blue eyes watching as Draco walked from the restroom to the heads compartment. Draco opened the compartment door and stepped in. To his surprise, he was standing face-to-face with the girl that had accompanied him to the station.

He settled himself down and said, "Well, if you aren't head girl, I'll be damned. And mighty confused as to why you're here, as well."

"Ha, ha. Very funny," she responded. "I am head girl, and, unfortunately for you, your worst nightmare. I suppose that you're head boy?"

"Why yes, yes I am. I don't suppose that you'll tell me your name now that we'll be working- and living- together for the next year," Draco sneered.

"Err, well, I guess I can. My name is Herm-"

She was then cut off by Albus Dumbledore, appearing in the compartment the oddest way. He apparated into the compartment with a small **pop**('_Thank Merlin!' _thought Hermione) and started to speak.

"Ah. Miss Prewett, Mr. Malfoy, I see that you have begun to get aquatinted. Good, good, as for your instructions, the two of you must do the usual. Greet the prefects and give them their instructions. You two should both know those by now. You shall patrol the corridors together once every two hours. As you are to stay in the compartment together for most of the ride, I have given you an enchanted stereo so that you may listen to music.

"When you get to Hogsmeade, you will have to wait for the head boy/girl carriage and take it up to the castle. There, one of the professors, most likely Professor McGonogall, shall be waiting for you so they may lead you up to your common room. There, you shall prepare for dinner. I expect you to come in together and sit with the teachers for the feast. You, Hermione, will sit on the right side of Professor McGonogall, and Draco; you will sit on the right of Professor Flitwick. Now please, change into your robes. The students will be arriving shortly." With yet another small **pop,** Dumbledore vanished.

Hermione and Draco both pulled out their uniforms, including ties, white button-down shirts, robes and all of their accessories.

"Out," said Hermione, glaring at Draco and pointing to the door. Draco appeared not to notice. "Leave. I have to change so get out of the compartment."

"Sorry, m'dear. I am disinclined to follow through with your request, Miss Prewett," Draco sneered and pulled off his black T-shirt. Hermione rolled her eyes as Draco unzipped his pants. Before, he had finished removing them; she was facing the wall thinking, "_Oh. God. No. This cannot be happening. He is stripping right in front of me. It's just a slight problem seeing as he's my worst enemy, but I can't help but notice how fine he is. No, Hermione. Never ever think that again.' _When she heard the zip of his pants, she turned around again. He slipped on and buttoned his shirt, pulled on his sweater and tied his tie.

As he yanked on his robe he said, "Enjoyed that, did we?"

"Oh, yes. Very much so," she replied sarcastically.

He apparently didn't catch the sarcasm because he said, "If you're lucky, you may get to see more than that that." He sat back down. "Okay, Miss Prewett, it's your turn."

Jumping at the chance to aggravate him, she said, "Fine," and started unlacing her dress. She started to let the top fall down before she conjured up a blindfold around Draco's eyes.

"What the-?" he yelled, surprised, "What the fuck did you do?"

"Blindfold charm, Mister Malfoy," she responded coldly.

She finished taking off her clothes before she removed the charm. He was gaping open-mouthed at her. She slowly pulled her skirt on, but you could still see her lacy red bra. She also pulled on her shirt, leaving two buttons undone so cleavage was seen. At last, she pulled on her robe with Malfoy still staring at her. She walked right over and sat in his lap where she could definitely feel that something other than the seat was hard.

"Did you enjoy that, Draco?" there was a quick nod. She put her own face so close to his that their lips were almost touching. His eyes flickered shut.

"That's good, Malfoy," she whispered seductively. "By the way, the name's Hermione."

She stood up and left the compartment, not seeing the face of a bewildered Draco Malfoy...

* * *

**Hey, guys. Sorry it took so long to update. The next chapter won't take as long. I promise.**


	6. Angel Eyes

**Angel Eyes**

_The opposite of love is apathy,_

_And hate is really the same as love._

_If you're so consumed with hatred for_

_Someone, you might as well be loving_

_Them, because you're thinking about them_

_For the same amount of time._

After she left the compartment, Hermione wandered aimlessly around the train and the platform until the students began arriving. At about ten thirty, she noticed a sea of red hair with a lone brunette in the center. She heard Ron say, 'Hey, Harry, have you seen Hermione yet?"

Harry's eyes traveled over the crowd and stopped on Hermione for half a moment. She winked and smiled at him. Harry got a knowing look on his face as he nodded back and grinned. "No, I haven't," Hermione heard him reply, "But have you seen that new girl over there? Man, is she hot." Ron looked over at her and got a semi-glazed look on his face.

'_Perfect,'_ Hermione thought to herself, _'He doesn't recognise me, but Harry does. I could have a lot of fun with this if Harry plays along.' _

She followed them onto the train and watched as Harry, Ron, Dean, Seamus and Neville pulled their luggage into the compartment next to hers. After they got settled, she hiked her skirt up about four more inches, undid one more button on her blouse and waltzed in.

"Hey handsome," Hermione said seductively, winking to tell Harry to play along. She licked her lips suggestively and sat on his lap. **(A/NYeah, I know she'd never do that, but this is my godforsaken story, so I get to decide what happens. Bring on the flames.) **"How was your summer?"

"It was, err, good," Harry stammered, not quite able to get the words out through his silent laughter. "Do I, err, know you?"

"Know me? Why, of course you do, sexy," she leaned in and "licked" his ear (well, what looked like a lick to everybody else in the compartment but instead muttered, "Thanks for playing along") then leaned back and said clearly, "But I'll let you figure it out on your own."

With that, she left the compartment leaving one boy on the verge of tears from laughing so hard and the other four looking as if they'd just underwent the confundus charm.

* * *

'_Hermione? There is no possible way that's the same Hermione that pimp slapped me nearly four years ago. It can't be the same Hermione that has helped Saint Potter for the past six years, can it? Well, she is attractive...NO! Never think that again,' _Draco mentally scolded himself _'Hermione may be a hot pureblood now, but she's still the virgin queen of Gryfindor.' _

At that moment, the 'virgin queen' of Gryfindor herself stepped into the compartment looking scandalously sexy.

"Hello, Draco," she said, "Have you figured out who I really am yet?"

"Why, yes, I have _Hermione."_ Draco spat with a look in his eyes that could've frozen a Balrog. "I should have known that it was you all along. You'd do anything to get me back for last year, wouldn't you? I guess turning me into a girl wasn't enough, was it?"

"It wasn't exactly obvious who I was. Now calm down while I put some music on. This song a nice slow one that I heard this summer. You probably won't enjoy it as it's a muggle song, but anyway..."

Hermione rummaged in her bag and found her CD case. She pulled out Savage Garden's 'Affirmation' and switched to the ninth track, "_Two Beds and a Coffee Machine."_

_And she takes another step   
Slowly she opens the door   
Check that he is sleeping   
Pick up all the broken glass and furniture on the floor   
Been up half the night screaming now it's time to get away   
Pack up the kids in the car   
Another bruise to try and hide   
Another alibi to write _

Another ditch in the road   
You keep moving   
Another stop sign   
You keep moving on   
And the years go by so fast   
Wonder how I ever made it through

And there are children to think of   
Baby's asleep in the backseat   
Wonder how they'll ever make it through this living nightmare   
But the mind is an amazing thing   
Full of candy dreams and new toys and another cheap hotel   
Two beds and a coffee machine   
But there are groceries to buy   
And she knows she'll have to go home

Another ditch in the road   
You keep moving   
Another stop sign   
You keep moving on   
And the years go by so fast   
Wonder how I ever made it through

Another bruise to try and hide   
Another alibi to write   
Another lonely highway in the black of night   
But there's hope in the darkness   
You know you're going to make it

Another ditch in the road   
Keep moving   
Another stop sign   
You keep moving on   
And the years go by so fast   
Silent fortress built to last   
Wonder how I ever made it

"How did you know to play _that _song?" asked a wide-eyed Draco Malfoy.

"I told you," Hermione said, "I didn't. That song makes me relax. Wait- Malfoy, do you know that song?"

"Yes, I do. I heard it for the first time the summer before sixth year, right after my father had been taken to Azkaban. It reminded me of how things were when he was still living with us. Mum and I were constantly running because he beat both of us so badly. It really got me thinking about how dif- why the bloody hell am I telling this to you anyway? It's not like you give a shit about me or my life!"

"But, I do 'give a shit' about you and your life. If we're going to be living together for the next year, I might have to."

"Whatever. How'd you know the song?"

"I heard it at a night club this summer. I danced the night away with a guy I had wanted to talk to for a long time. We hit it off, until I had to leave, that is. But, oh well. It doesn't matter. I just really connected with him. I wish I knew his name. All I ever found out was his nickname. It was—Oh! What was it? I don't remember, but oh well." By now, Hermione had been seated for quite some time and Draco had just taken the seat across the compartment from her. Draco's watch beeped to signify that it was 11:00 and, less than a second later, the train lurched forward. The rest of the trip passed without much incident. Draco and Hermione found that the only times their compartment door was unlocked, was when the two of them were out patrolling the corridor.

* * *

At long last, the train pulled into Hogsmeade Station and came to a full and complete stop.

"Firs' years over here! Firs' years this way, c'mon!" rang an all too familiar voice as the Hogwarts students descended from the train and onto the platform.

"Hagrid!" called a delighted Hermione, running up to hug him.

"'Lo, 'Mione," grunted Hagrid. "I hear tell you been made 'ead girl an' all"

"Yes, Hagrid. I am head girl. How'd you recognise me?" she asked with a skeptical look on her face as she emerged from the hug.

"You're the on'y girl who'd ever gimme an hug like that. Now, 'Mione, 'ead on up ter your carriage. I got ter finish up rounding up the firs' years. Now, move it!"

Hermione left and found, much to her dismay, that Draco Malfoy was already situated in the carriage, ready to head up to the castle.

'_I cannot believe that I have to spend the whole year with him. Egotistical bastard,' _Hermione was thinking as she hitched a smile onto her face and took a seat next to him.

The carriage lurched forward when Hermione wasn't expecting it, so she wound up sitting across from Draco instead of next to him.

Without meaning to, Draco and Hermione wound up gazing into each other's eyes. Hermione got lost in Draco's icy blueish-grey stare and Draco in Hermione's hazel one. The two of them lost track of time and didn't notice until the carriage reached a sudden stop. Hermione was thrown forward onto Draco's lap, her face barely an inch from his.

"Ahem!" said a voice from the now open carriage doors. "I hate to interrupt such a _lovely _scene, but I was told to retrieve the head boy and girl."

"Professor Snape!" cried out Draco, pushing Hermione onto the floor. She was still in so much shock from having Snape burst in on them in such an awkward position that she didn't do anything about it.

They got out and followed Snape up to their dorm, passing the great hall on their way upstairs. They went up to the fourth floor and walked a ways down the corridor, past the portrait of Bella the Bashful, a beautiful witch with a bright crimson blush on her face. The next portrait over was of lovers snogging each other senseless.

"The password is 'The deadliest of all sins.'" Snape said, rolling his eyes and laughing internally at the password Dumbledore gad assigned.

The portrait hole opened and the three of them stepped into the elaborately decorated common room. It was mostly gold and silver with loads of black furniture surrounding the fireplace. On one side of the room, there was a gold door with a red handle that had 'HG' engraved on it and on the other side, there was a silver one with a green handle that had 'HB' engraved upon it. Snape lead them into the dining room and said, "This is where you will most likely be eating most of your meals. The two of you can figure everything else out. Good night."

Snape disappeared with a swish of his cloak. There was a moment of silence before Hermione said, "Well, I'm going to go freshen up."

She ran upstairs as fast as she could thinking, '_Oh, god. Do I really have to do this?'_

_

* * *

_

**A/N- Finally! The sixth chapter is up. I cannot believe it took so long. The next one might take a long time as well, but it will be worth it. I know that I have a lot of other fics coming up at the same time as this one, but almost all of them are on hold. Keep reviewing!**

**Balrog- a Lord of the Rings creature that is surrounded by fire.**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**!   
!   
!**


	7. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

I would like to take this time to apologize for not updating my story in so long. I am extraordinarily busy with school and work, so it's not likely that I'll be updating anytime soon. Feel free to yell at me as much as you wish, but that will not help. I will try to get one more chapter of each story up before Valentine's day.

Also, I would like to apologize to LeprechaunPrincess for my idiocy and for making Hermione a "Poser." That is something that I really did not intend to do. I just re-read that chapter myself and realized how bad my writing was. Sorry for not giving a longer and better description of Hermione's change. That chapter will be re-written and re-posted before my next chapter goes up.

I am, one again, extremely sorry for the delay.

-Lilith Draconis


End file.
